


Shake it Out!

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Christine Chapel is a Disaster Lesbian and no-one can tell me otherwise, Dancing, F/F, Lesbians, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: “Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments...”“I’m damned if I do, damned if I don’t, so here’s to drinks in the dark.”Of all the things Christine regrets, asking Nyota to dance is not one of them.Inspired by “Shake it Out” by Florence + the Machine.





	Shake it Out!

**Author's Note:**

> I will defend Christine Chapel’s sexuality until the day I die. Brownie points if you spot the Good Omens reference!
> 
> (It’s very easy to spot).

If you asked, you’d find that Christine had a lot of regrets in her life. Among them, there were two big ones: the first was that she had tried to initiate a relationship with Commander Spock - multiple times, her brain helpfully supplied. That particular fact lead to a rather awkward and strained relationship that contained as much romance as a math textbook. The reason for this was the fact that they were incredibly different and incompatible people, and also the fact they were both as gay as a treefull of monkeys on nitrous oxide.

The second regret was kinda connected to the first - that it had taken her so long - 25 years! - to accept the fact that she was a lesbian.

When she finally realised that finding all men desperately unarousing meant that she was gay (god, how did she not realise she was gay) she felt like the weight of a dead horse had been dragged off her back. She had come out to the medical equipment and Dr. McCoy and Dr. M’benga and Mr. Scott and Janice and the engines and just about anything that would stay still long enough for her to gasp-yell “oh by the way I’m a lesbian did you know that?”

(They knew. She was very oblivious.)

So yes, if you talked to Christine Chapel, you’d find that she had regrets. Some were a bit bigger than others .

But hey, let’s not drag around dead horses to beat. There was a dance that evening, partly to celebrate the half-way point of the five-year mission and partly to celebrate them not dying at the hands of yet another ridiculously powerful yet wildly incompetent being.

Christine is gonna dance tonight, even though she have all the grace of a newborn fawn.

Not only that, but she’s gonna ask Uhura to dance with her.

It was no secret that Christine had a crush on the gorgeous communications officer for ages - hell, everyone did. But the loud music and the lights and the moonshine provided by the CMO - not the chief engineer, oddly enough the Scotsman was teetotal - got Christine’s blood up and before she knew it, she was stood in front of the shorter woman.

“Hey, Nyota?”

_God, why am I so cringy?_

Uhura tipped her head, taking in the gangly woman in front of her. “Why, hello, Christine. Enjoying the party?”

Christine nodded, and before she could properly think about it, blurted, “you wanna dance? With me?”

Uhura raised a perfect eyebrow, and Christine felt her insides freeze. She continued her unfortunate vomiting of words, mumbling, “I-I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s, that’s cool, I-“

Uhura cut her off with a musical laugh. “I’d love to dance with you, Miss Chapel.”

 

Score.

Except now, she’s in the middle of the dance floor with her hands on Uhura’s hips and the other woman’s arms around her shoulders and she hasn’t got the faintest idea of what to even do in this kind of situation.

The music is loud, but not so loud that she can’t hear Uhura when she leans in and says, “that dress looks good on you, by the way.”

It’s her trusty little black dress that she bought when she was about six inches shorter, in high school. Too short, too tight, but Nyota thinks it looks good on me holy fuck.

She blushes. “Thanks. You look nice too.”

Uhura laughs, and before Christine is entirely sure where all this is gonna go she leans in and says, “Hey, Christine?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d love it if you kissed me right now.”

I hear and obey, she thinks, and kisses her.

It’s not exactly like fireworks, more like taking a deep breath of fresh air when you’ve been inside all day, or taking a gulp of a strong drink. It leaves Christine feeling a little giddy and wanting a whole lot more.

They kiss for a little while, until Christine feels bold enough to move one hand up and smooth it over Nyota’s breast. The other woman breaks the kiss, and Christine thinks she’s crossed a line until Uhura purrs in her ear. “Feel like taking this somewhere a little more private?”

 

Fuck yeah.

So yes, Christine Chapel regrets a whole bunch of things. All she can think of, later on when she has Uhura’s thighs around her head and her hand in her hair, is that asking for a dance is not one of them.


End file.
